First Snowfall
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: -SEQUEL TO 'Shooting Lessons'- Rebecca shows Ironhide and his daughter Snowbird just how fun snow can be.


**Author's note**: I know I've already done a re-write of this, but I wasn't very happy with it so I did another one, enjoy! =D

Sequel to 'Shooting Lessons'

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking

The sun was beginning to rise in Philadelphia, the sun's rays hit the snow covered land giving it a golden glow. At Rebecca's house Ironhide and his daughter Snowbird had just come out of Recharge, the two rolled out the garage together then transformed into their Bipedal modes and what they saw surprised them, a white substance covered the land. Snowbird frowned as she looked up at her father "**What is this stuff 'Hide?**" she asked.

Ironhide wasn't sure himself, yes he has lived on Earth longer than his daughter but he has never seen anything like this before "**I don't know 'Bird**" he replied with a frown "**I've never seen anythin' like this before**"

At that moment Rebecca came out of her house wearing a pair of black jeans with blue snowshoes that came up to just below her knees, a long black coat that came to her knees and a blue scarf wrapped round her neck, on her hands she wore blue gloves, she looked up at the two Cybertonians "Hey you two" she greeted them with a smile.

Ironhide and Snowbird looked down at the human "**Hello Rebecca**" Snowbird greeted as her father did a nod, then they looked around the property again.

Rebecca frowned when she saw them looking around with intrigued looks on their faces, she raised an eyebrow "Is everythin' ok?" she asked.

Ironhide was the one who responded "**Yeah, we're fine**" then he looked down at his Charge "**but what's this stuff?**" he gestured to the white stuff below his feet.

The girl chuckled "It's snow" she said with a smile.

The black mech tilted his head to one side with a frown "**Snow?**" he replied.

Rebecca had to keep an 'aww' from escaping her, she thought her Guardian looked like an overgrown puppy when he tilted his head to one side in curiosity "Yep" she replied after she managed to not say 'aww'.

Snowbird frowned "**What's snow?**" she asked.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to frown, how could she explain to two Cybertonians what snow was? Then she smiled as she remembered that they could search the internet "Look it up on the internet" she replied "then you'll have your answer"

Ironhide's and Snowbird's optics dimmed as they searched for the definition of 'Snow', when their optics went back to their normal brightness a minute later they looked fascinated as they looked around again "**It seems very interesting**" Snowbird said to the human as her father nodded in agreement.

Rebecca smiled, then she had an idea "Shall we have a snowball fight?" she asked eagerly.

Ironhide frowned "**A snowball fight?**" he asked puzzled.

The girl nodded "Yeah" she replied "all you do is pick up some snow" to demonstrate she picked up a handful of snow "then make it into a ball" the snow was squashed together so it was made into a ball, then she looked at her Guardian who gave her a wry look "then you throw it at someone" she threw the ball of snow towards Ironhide and smirked as it hit the black mech square in the chest.

The Weapons Specialist brushed the snow off his chest then frowned at his charge "**That's it?**" he asked but he sounded impressed.

Rebecca nodded "Yep that's it" she replied "it's good fun, shall we give it a try?"

Snowbird smiled, she wanted to experience this 'snow' "**I will**" she replied.

The girl smiled then looked at her Guardian "What about you 'Hide?" she asked.

Ironhide sighed "**I dunno**" he replied feeling a little uncertain.

"It won't harm you 'Hide" she assured "ok it'll be a little cold, but that's nothin'"

"**Please father**" Snowbird begged giving 'Hide the 'puppy eyes' "**you'll get a good laugh from it**"

The black mech sighed, he had to admit it would be a good experience and a good laugh, so with a smile he said "**Alright, count me in**"

Snowbird giggled in delight as Rebecca smiled "Great" she replied then pointed to the clear space between her house and Ironhide's shooting range "let's go over there, there's more space"

The two nodded before they followed the girl.

Once the three of them were in a clear space the snowball war had started, Ironhide bent down and picked up a handful of snow in his massive hand, he squashed the snow together in his hands like his Charge had demonstrated, when the snow was in a round ball his red optics went to his daughter who was crouched down picking up some snow, with a smirk he threw the snowball towards his unsuspecting daughter.

Snowbird got up from her crouching position and the first thing she saw was a big ball of snow hurtling towards her, before she could even flinch the snowball got her right in the face, shaking her head quickly to get the snow off her face she looked at her father who was doubled over laughing, the purple femme smirked as she squashed together the snow she had picked up into a ball, then with a playful war-cry she threw her snowball towards her laughing father.

Rebecca watched the snowball hit her Guardian right in the face, she laughed along with Snowbird as Ironhide shook his head quickly to get the snow off. The black mech heard his Charge laughing and let out a playful growl as he gathered a huge amount of snow in his hands, then he walked over to the human.

The girl recovered from laughing then wiped her eyes, when she looked up she took a step back when she saw her Guardian coming towards her with a huge amount of snow in his hands with a smirk on his face "Don't you dare 'Hide" she warned with a smirk of her own, but she could tell that Ironhide wasn't listening, the girl covered her head as the snow that her Guardian had dropped engulfed her, when she dug herself out she said "Bloody hell that's freezing" then gave her Guardian a mock glare, but said Guardian was too busy on his back nearly busting a Energon line from laughing so hard.

Rebecca put her hands on her hips with a smirk "Well I can tell you find this amusing" she teased.

Ironhide managed to sit up, he clutched his abdomen as tears were rolling down his cheek plates, when he managed to form a response it was through his fit of laughter "**That was epic**" then he was on his back again.

The girl smirked as she gathered up a handful of snow then squashed it together until it was in a ball, then she threw the ball of snow towards her still laughing Guardian.

Ironhide let out an un-mechly yelp when he felt something cold hit a certain part of his body, he sat up and gaped at _where_ the snowball had got him.

Rebecca and Snowbird doubled over laughing at the look on Ironhide's face, it was priceless!

After getting over his shock Ironhide said "**How the hell did you manage to get me **_**there**_" he gestured with both hands to the area.

The girl managed to recover from laughing and wipe her eyes "I dunno" she replied after she had calmed down "I didn't think I'd get ya _there_" she gestured to the area.

Ironhide shook his head as he got to his feet, then his cheek plates heated up in embarrassment as he said "**One sec**" he turned round so his back was to his daughter and Charge.

Snowbird and Rebecca frowned "**What're you doing 'Hide?**" the purple femme asked.

When the black mech faced them again, his cod piece was just sliding back into place.

The girl blushed "I actually got your...?" she asked trailing off at the end.

Ironhide nodded "**Yes, you got my spike**" he replied with a smirk.

Snowbird giggled "**Anyway**" she said changing the subject "**let's continue our Snowball war**"

The Guardian and Charge agreed as the snowball war continued.

By the end of it, all three of them were covered in snow. Ironhide and Snowbird shook the snow off their armours as Rebecca brushed the snow off her coat, her once dry hair was now ringing wet "That was fun" she said as she put her hood on so she didn't catch a cold.

"**It was**" agreed Snowbird.

"**Haven't laughed that much in a long time**" Ironhide added as he got the snow out his cannons, it was a mystery as to how the snow got in there.

"It's good to have a laugh" Rebecca said with a smile, then she looked down at her ringing wet coat "I'd better get inside and get dry"

"**Have a warm bath**" Ironhide replied "**might make ya feel warmer, plus it'll prevent you from gettin' a cold**"

The girl smiled "I think I'll do that" she agreed then began an awkward walk towards the house "I'll see you both tomorrow" she said over her shoulder.

"**See you later Rebecca**" Snowbird replied.

"**See ya kid**" Ironhide added.

Rebecca smiled as she continued her awkward trek to the house.

When the girl had gone inside Snowbird looked up at her father, a devilish glint appeared in her optics, she picked up a large amount of snow in one hand then said "**Hey father**"

When Ironhide looked down at her, the first thing he saw was a huge amount of snow coming towards him, before he could react the snow was shoved into his face.

Snowbird doubled over laughing as her father shook his head quickly to get rid of the snow "**The look on your faceplates!**" she managed to say before she fell over laughing.

Ironhide had to laugh as he picked up his daughter and held her in his arms.

The purple femme recovered from laughing then rested her head in-between her father's shoulder and neck, she let out a yawn from the excitement of today.

The black mech smiled "**Let's get you to Recharge**" he said softly in her left Audio Receptor.

Snowbird smiled as she let out a content sigh, she felt her father begin a slow walk towards the garage "**Love you 'Hide**" she said quietly "**I'm glad that we are reunited again**"

Ironhide smiled as he kissed the top of his daughter's helm "**Love ya too kid**" he replied softly "**glad to have you back in my arms again**" then he added in a whisper "**where you belong**"

The purple femme smiled as she fell into Recharge in her father's arms.

**The End**

Let me know what you thought! =D


End file.
